Secret!
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Apa yang Hiruma rencanakan ya, mengajak Mamori untuk menemaninya?....Fic oneshot hirumamo, RnR.


A/N: Aku kembali, ini fic ke-2 ku. Maaf kalo ni Fic gaje, banyak typo and EYD-nya. Aku memang ga bakat dalam hal ini.

Ohyeah, yang udah baca sekaligus riview fic pertamaku ku ucapkan terima kasih banyak.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, but I own HiruMamo.

Secret?!

_By Harumi Rii Chiyo_

________________________________________________________________________

Suatu hari di ruang klub…

"Oi, menejer sialan" , panggil the commander of the hell atau Hiruma.

"Mouu..Hiruma-kun, aku punya nama tau", kata Mamori tak lain adalah sang menejer.

"Terserahlah, kau menemaniku ga?", tanya si setan itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Mamori hanya mengangguk dengan riflek. Pada akhirnya Mamori tersadar sesuatu.

"Ano..Hiruma-kun, kita mau kemana?", tanya Mamori tiba-tiba.

"Membeli perlengkapan klub", jawab Hiruma tanpa menengok kearahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kamu minta aku menemanimu, Hiruma-kun?", tanya Mamori sedikit heran.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, menejer sialan", jawab Hiruma dingin, 'Couse gue ingin berduaan denganmu, menejer sialan' kata Hiruma dalam hati memberikan alasan yang sebenarnya (A/N: APA? Hiruma mau berduaan bareng Mamori XP wkwkwkw).

Mamori hanya terdiam, lalu mereka mempercepat jalannya. Ketika mereka sampai di toko yang dituju, setelah mendapatkan sesuatu yang dibutuhkan mereka langsung pulang. Ketika diperjalanan menuju SMU Deimon suasana tetap hening, tak ada seorang pun yang mematahkan keheningan hanya berpikir terus-menerus tentang mengapa Hiruma-kun mengajaknya. Tiba-tiba Hiruma mematahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Ayo kita istirahat dulu sebentar, Menejer sialan", ajak Hiruma yang berhenti disebuah taman yang sepi.

"Baik, Hiruma-kun", jawab Mamori mengikuti Hiruma yang masuk taman itu duluan.

________________________________________________________________________

Akhirnya mereka duduk disebuah kursi tmana yang kosong, Mamori duduk di pojok kursi itu sambil membuang muka sambil berusaha untuk tidak melihat wajah Hiruma. Hiruma sudah tahu bahwa Mamori penasaran dengan jawaban pertanyaan. Hiruma pun menarik nafas lalu berkata.

"Kau mau tau jawabannya, menejer sialan?".

Mamori hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu mendekatlah", kata Hiruma dengan sedikit seringai di bibirnya.

"Apa?", ucap Mamori yang sudah mendekati Hiruma.

"Kekekeke..tutuplah matamu dahulu".

Mamori pun menutup matanya tanpa tahu apa yang akan Hiruma lakukan. Setelah Hiruma yakin mata Mamori bener-bener sudah tertutup, ia langsung mengeluarkan HP-nya dan bersiap memotretnya.

CLICK

Mendengar suara itu Mamori langsung membuka matanya. Mamori melihat Hiruma yang berada di depannya sedang memegang HP. Perasaan Mamori jadi bercampur aduk antara marah karena dikerjain dan malu karena jarak muka Hiruma dengannya hanya berjarak 10 cm. Akhirnya Mamori menjauh dari Hiruma, suasana pun hening kembali tapi Hiruma memecahkannya.

"Oi Menejer sialan, ayo kita jalan lagi", ajak Hiruma sembari berdiri dari kursi.

Mamori yang menderngar itu langsung berdiri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Mereka pun mulai jalan kembali menuju SMU Deimon dengan suasana yang agak ganjil.

Sesampainya di SMU Deimon….

"Ya~, Mamo-nee kemana aja?", tanya Suzuna yang melihat Mamori baru saja datang.

"E..dari supermaket".

"Kenapa lama sekali?", Suzuna mulai menggoda.

"Emang berpa lama aku pergi?", Mamori malah tanya balik.

"Kalo diperkirkan hampir 1 jam".

"Lalu perginya bareng siapa?", tanya Suzuna mulai menyeringai.

"Se-sendiri", jawab Mamori gelisah.

"Masa? Tapi dari tadi aku ga lihat You-nii?!".

"Bener koq, emang buat apa aku ditemani Hiruma-kun hanya untuk ke supermarket".

"YA~, sudahlah itu ga penting", ucap Suzuna, "Bentar lagi latihan akan dimulai, ayo cepat Mamo-nee".

Mamori hanya mengikuti Suzuna yang sudah pergi duluan.

'_Cih, Mamo-nee ga mau jujur. Padahal bilang aja kalo bareng You-nii, aku sudah liat_ _dengan mataku sendiri koq_', kata Suzuna kesal dalam hatinya.

~Fin~

A/N: Hehehe Gimana Fic-nya gaje abiz kan. Walau ga bakat tetep buat, aku dapet inpirasi saat lagi jalan-jalan ke Paris Van Java. Tapi aku masih agak bingung nich mau di upload ato ga-nya, dan akhirnya di upload deh. Yah kalo masih banyak typo, EYD, dll. aku minta maaf karena ga teliti.

Riview please???????!!!!!!!!!


End file.
